KOMITMEN
by monggu kai
Summary: "Aku hanya memberi mu nasihat, jangan dekati pria seperti dia. Dia ini namja penggoda pria-pria kaya. Jangan sampai kau menjadi korbannya" HUNKAI...HUNKAI...HUNKAI... Chap 4 update !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**KOMITMEN**

Pair : HUNKAI

(Sehun x Kai)

Rated : T (mungkin bisa berubah)

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

**ENJOY**

Akhirnya selesai juga meeting ku dengan investor luar negeri itu hari ini. Aku lega sekali sekarang. Proyek pembangunan real estate di Gwangju akan segera beres sepertinya. Tinggal mengurus proyek kerjasama dengan perusahaan di Jeju berarti. Mungkin aku bisa sedikit bersantai dan bersenang-senang nanti malam. Sudah lama rasanya tidak melepas penat diluar.

Tiba-tiba sekretarisku masuk ke ruangan ku dengan membawa kotak makanan.

"Sajangnim…ini titipan dari kekasih anda tadi" jawabnya.

Aku mendesah pelan. Kenapa dia rajin sekali sih membuatkan ku bekal? apa dia tak capek membuatnya?

Aku saja bosan makan masakannya hampir setiap hari. Jujur saja, masakan kekasihku agak sedikit "payah". Tapi aku akan memakannya nanti walaupun aku bisa membeli makanan terlezat di Korea sekalipun. Tidak ingin saja membuat usahanya memasak dan mengantarkannya ke kantor ku sia-sia. Jika seperti ini, makin sulit saja untuk membuat hubungan kami putus.

Sebenarnya aku dan kekasihku tidak sedang bertengkar. Hanya saja aku "sedikit" bosan dengan hubungan kami. Tahun ini hubungan kami hampir sepuluh tahun. Aku dan kekasihku sudah berpacaran sejak kelas 1 SMA. Usia kami kira-kira 16 tahun saat itu. Putus-nyambung juga sudah biasa menjadi bumbu hubungan kami dalam 9 tahun belakangan ini. Dia adalah cinta pertama ku, tapi aku ragu kalau dia adalah cinta terakhir ku.

Aku adalah laki-laki yang ingin memiliki banyak kesenangan dalam hidup, begitu pula saat menjalin hubungan. Walaupun aku sangat mencintai kekasihku, tak jarang aku "sedikit" bermain dibelakangnya. Untuk kesenangan saja….dan tak lebih. Aku hanya menggunakan perasaan pada kekasihku. Aku hanya mencintainya seorang, tapi karena kami sudah sangat saling mengenal satu sama lain, aku merasa hubungan kami sedikit hambar. Entah lah….aku bingung mendeskripsikan hubungan ku dengan kekasih ku ini.

Apalagi akhir-akhir ini permintaannya sedikit mengusikku. Dia ingin aku melamar nya cepat-cepat mengingat hubungan kami yang sudah sangat jauh dan lama. Sebenarnya wajar saja ia meminta ku menikahinya. Kami sudah sama-sama berumur 26 tahun dan sudah memiliki karier masing-masing.

Tapi seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya, aku sudah mulai sedikit bosan dengan hubungan kami ini. Aku tidak ingin salah melangkah untuk mengambil keputusan tentang pernikahan dalam hidupku. Saat ini saja aku merasa bosan, apalagi saat kami menikah nanti? aku tidak ingin kehidupan pernikahan yang membosankan. Aku merasa dia bukan orang yang tepat ku ajak menikah. Dan lagi, aku merasa masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Ada banyak hal-hal yang ingin ku lakukan kedepannya dan melepaskan kehidupan bebas ku untuk sebuah pernikahan, aku sungguh tidak rela. Pernikahan sungguh masih jauh dalam benakku.

_HUNKAI_

Memutuskan kekasih bukanlah perkara mudah jika mengingat kenangan yang kau ukir bersamanya terlalu banyak. Kekasih ku adalah sosok yang sempurna. Ia adalah pria yang sangat baik dan benar-benar mengerti diriku luar dalam. Aku mengira, hanya ibu ku dan dia yang bisa benar-benar memahami sosok ku. Tapi setiap pria di dunia ini menginginkan "tantangan" yang lain dalam hidupnya. Aku juga bukanlah pria yang mudah puas. Walaupun kekasihku cukup hebat di atas ranjang, tapi aku ingin terus berpetualang untuk kesenangan.

Kekasih ku pernah memergoki aku berselingkuh dibelakangnya sekali sewaktu kami baru tamat kuliah dan aku mulai memegang jabatan CEO di perusahaan appa ku. Tentu saja kami bertengkar hebat waktu itu. Kami sepakat untuk putus. Tapi itu bertahan hanya satu minggu, karena di hari ke 8 kekasihku menemui ku dan mengatakan dia sangat rindu padaku. Aku sangat terharu dan juga senang, karena hanya aku lah pria yang dilihatnya.

Aku sebagai kekasihnya tentu saja bangga akan hal itu. Membuat seseorang tergila-gila padamu adalah suatu kebanggaan. Tapi sekarang aku menyesali kebanggaanku itu, karena aku tidak tahu solusi dari kejenuhan hubungan kami ini. Mungkin sedikit bermain dengan beberapa wanita cantik dan pria manis di bar bisa menghiburku nanti malam. Hal seperti itu selalu menjadi pelarianku biasanya.

_HUNKAI_

Malam minggu selalu menjadi malam yang panjang bagi dunia malam. Tentu saja tak terkecuali bagi ku. Biasanya tiap malam minggu aku akan kencan dengan kekasihku, tapi tidak untuk malam ini. Aku berbohong padanya kalau aku akan lembur di kantor mengerjakan proyek perusahaan. Tentu saja dia percaya, aku gampang membohongi kekasihku yang manis itu. Makan malam romantis serta jalan-jalan bersama anak-anak anjing kekasihku seperti biasanya terdengar membosankan dipikiran ku sekarang. Aku ingin sedikit liar malam ini.

_HUNKAI_

Pagi hari aku terbangun di apartemenku. Kepalaku sedikit pusing karena mabuk-mabukan tadi malam. Akhhhh…..walaupun begitu tetap tak ada penyesalan, aku benar-benar menikmati waktu ku itu. Ku lihat sekeliling ranjangku, berantakan sekali…..

Ada 2 wanita jalang yang ku sewa tadi malam. Mereka lumayan menyenangkan juga. Tidak terlalu buruk untuk memenuhi hasrat liar ku. Sepertinya aku harus mengusir mereka. Aku ingin tidur nyaman seharian ini rasanya.

"Oppa….gomawo untuk tadi malam….kau sangat hebat" kata pelacur pirang itu

"Tak masalah…cepatlah pergi dari sini"

"Kapan-kapan panggil kami lagi ya…aku tidak sabar untuk kau cumbu lagi" sahut si imut itu.

"Hahahaha….oppa memang hebat" teriak kedua pelacur itu sambil memelukku.

Ctarrrrrrr…..

Ku lihat sup daging dan bubur kacang merah terjatuh di lantai apartemenku.

Deg!..….ku lihat Kai kaget melihat kami. Dia terlihat marah melihat kedua pelacur itu.

Aku segera mengusir 2 wanita itu pergi. Mengerti situasi, 2 wanita itu pergi takut-takut dari apartemenku saat Kai menatap tajam mereka.

"Jadi itu kesibukan mu tadi malam Oh sehun?"

Kemarahan terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Sebenarnya aku malas bertengkar dengannya. Tapi entah kenapa sepertinya ini adalah "pertengkaran" paling tepat yang ku pikirkan.

"Ya….tadi malam aku sibuk bersenang-senang bersama mereka" jawab ku dingin.

Mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami pikirku. Walaupun sebenarnya sebagian hatiku mengatakan aku benar-benar brengsek dan keliru atas keputusan ku, tapi aku mengesampingkan cintaku pada Kai sekarang. Aku tidak ingin terus terjebak dalam hubungan yang membosankan dengannya.

"Kenapa kau tega membohongi ku Sehun? kenapa kau menghianati perasaan dan kepercayaan ku padamu ?" teriaknya dengan nada agak tinggi.

Sepertinya Kai sangat marah sekarang. Biasanya ia tidak pernah berteriak sekalipun padaku. Ini pertama kalinya. Aku sedikit terkejut juga atas responnya.

"Aku hanya bosan dengan hubungan kita, aku juga pusing tentang pekerjaanku. Jadi aku sedikit bersenang-senang dengan wanita-wanita murahan tadi"

"Bosan dengan hubungan kita kau bilang? kau keterlaluan Sehun…."

Kai terlihat begitu kecewa dengan perkataanku.

"Ya…aku bosan dengan hubungan kita. Aku juga yakin pasti kau juga merasa sedikit bosankan?

Oh, _come on_ Kai…ini sudah hampir sepuluh tahun hubungan kita. Aku yakin kau pasti merasa sedikit jenuh juga dengan ini semua"

"Aku tidak pernah bosan Sehun…"

"Cih…yang benar saja…kau pasti berbohong !" jawab ku sedikit berteriak juga.

"Kau tahu benar aku sangat mencintai mu Sehun! aku sudah memberikan segalanya untuk mu. Cintaku, tubuhku, perhatianku juga kepercayaan ku. Tidakkah kau mengerti perasaan ku?"

"Aku mengerti perasaan mu. Aku juga mencintaimu Kai….kau juga tahu itu. tapi aku sangat jenuh dengan hubungan ini. Aku bosan dengan apa yang kita lakukan selama ini. Aku kehilangan feel cintaku saat aku mengejar mu dulu. Aku sudah tidak tergila-gila dengan mu lagi. Ditambah lagi aku memiliki tanggung jawab besar selama appa ku tidak di Korea untuk mengurus perusahaan. Jadi aku lelah…

Aku bingung dengan perasaan ku sendiri dan aku tidak ingin menikah seperti keinginanmu itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita seperti ini. aku ingin…"

"Jadi kau sudah memikirkan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita ya? ternyata kau sudah berfikir sejauh itu dan sangat bosan padaku….." potong Kai cepat.

Ku lihat Kai bertampang murung menatap ku.

"Aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini dengan pekerjaanku dan kau sering mengungkit–ungkit tentang masalah pernikahan. Kau makin memberi tekanan padaku"

"Aku juga sibuk dengan pekerjaan ku Sehun….tapi aku masih memikirkan mu dan hubungan kita"

"Jangan kau samakan pekerjaan Dancer mu itu dengan pekerjaan CEO yang sangat sibuk sepertiku Kai. Karena itu tidak sebanding"

"…."

"…..."

Kami berdua sama-sama terdiam di ruang tamu apartemenku itu.

"Kau memang bukan Sehun ku yang dulu lagi. Baiklah….kalau kau sudah sangat jenuh denganku. Aku tidak bisa memaksa perasaan mu untuk tetap mencintaiku lagi. Karena aku tahu kau bukanlah orang yang suka dipaksa Sehun"

"Dengar Kai…"

"Maaf kan aku Sehun… aku membuat mu menderita dengan permintaan ku. Mungkin perpisahan ini bisa membuatmu senang"

Kai menangis pelan mengatakan kalimat putus kami itu. Aku bergerak dari tempat ku ingin menghapus air matanya. Tapi Kai melangkah mundur dan menjauhi ku.

"Sebenarnya bukan perpisahan sakit seperti ini yang ku inginkan Kai. Sungguh….aku masih mencintai mu "

"Kau tidak mencintai ku lagi Sehun. Jika kau mencintaiku, kau tidak mungkin tega menghianati cintaku"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin terikat komitmen Kai. Aku masih ingin hidup bebas. Masa muda kita masih panjang dan aku masih ingin bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanku. Pernikahan, anak-anak dan segala macamnya aku tidak mau membayangkannya karena itu melelahkan"

Aku emosianal sekali mengungkapkan unek-unek ku terhadap Kai. Kai masih menangis dan terlihat putus asa.

"Aku juga lelah harus terus berbohong pada Orang tua ku tentang kapan kau akan melamar ku. Aku juga lelah berbohong kalau kau adalah pria yang setia setiap Kris pemilik bar yang sering kau datangi menelpon ku kalau kau berselingkuh di belakangku.

Aku juga lelah melihat masakan ku sering kau buang di tong sampah kantor mu. Aku juga lelah akhir-akhir ini menebak kejutan apa yang akan kau berikan saat anniversary 10 tahun hubungan kita 2 minggu lagi. Aku menghayal kau akan melamar ku dengan romantis saat itu tiba. Tapi pagi ini aku sudah mendapat kejutannya ternyata"

Kai terisak–isak mengatakan itu semua. Aku sungguh terkejut dengan fakta itu. Jadi Kai mengetahui semuanya? ya Tuhan…..tapi kenapa dia diam saja?

"Aku benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang karena mu. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadari selama ini kalau kau malu memiliki pacar pria yang hanya berprofesi sebagai dancer?.

Aku hanya Sebutir debu kotor yang menempel di berlian yang begitu indah berkilau kan menurut mu ?"

"Kai…aku tak bermaksud menghina profesi mu tadi. Kenapa kau jadi sensitif begitu?"

"Aku memang orang yang sensitif Sehun…tapi kau tidak pernah benar-benar memahami ku selama 9 tahun ini. Aku lah yang selalu memahami mu. Aku terus menekan keegoisanku agar bisa terus bersama mu"

Aku hanya terdiam dalam situasi ini.

"Baiklah…I think it's over here"

Kai berbalik pergi sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Kai….."

"Oh ya….maafkan aku mengotori lantai apartemen mu Sehun ssi. Awalnya aku khawatir tentang mu yang lembur tadi malam jadi aku memasakkan makanan tak enak itu untuk mu pagi ini. Tapi sepertinya kau bisa membuang sampah itu sekarang"

Kai pergi dari apartemen ku dengan cepat. Inilah Kai….dia selalu bisa membuat aku menyesali perbuatan burukku padanya. Apa aku sangat keterlaluan padanya selama ini? apa di hari ke 8 setelah kami putus ia akan kembali padaku dan akan mengatakan "aku rindu padamu" ? aku tak tahu.

Tapi aku tidak mau menyesali keputusanku ini sekarang. Pasti aku akan mendapatkan penggantinya yang lebih baik nanti. Aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang ku mau dengan mudah karena aku adalah Oh Sehun. Aku harusnya senang sekarang. Mungkin aku bisa membuat pesta kecil dengan teman-temanku besok sebagai perayaan kembalinya masa lajang ku.

Freedom…I am coming !

TBC

I am back yeorobunnnn….

#gak ada yg peduli. Hahahaha…

Mau sok-sok an buat ff yang feelnya sedih. Tapi entah kenapa saya yang sedih sendiri mbayanginnya kalau jadi Kai. Feelnya pas nulis hilang tah kemana. Jadinya aneh gini.

mbuat ff yang humor n romantis saya gagal, yang sedih apalagi. Jadi saya bingung menentukan keahlian di genre mana saya ahli.

ff saya abal-abal semua. Tapi saya masih belajar juga sih…jadi sekali lagi harap maklumi ya. Chap depan saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.

Kalo ada yang baca dan review makasih. Kalo tidak juga tak apa. ^_^

Review hanya penyemangat niat saya untuk tetap menulis FF


	2. Chapter 2

**KOMITMEN**

Pair : HUNKAI

(Sehun x Kai)

Rated : T (mungkin bisa berubah)

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

**ENJOY**

Sudah dua minggu lebih Sehun menikmati masa lajangnya kembali. Jangan tanya bagaimana perasaannya karena ia sungguh sangat bahagia sekarang. Ia tidak pernah menyangka putus dari Kai dan menjadi pria single yang bebas berkencan dengan banyak orang akan semenyenangkan ini. Ia tidak perlu lagi sembunyi-sembunyi dan berbohong pada Kai kalau ia akan bermain serong di belakang.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyesali keputusannya memutuskan Kai 2 minggu yang lalu, karena setelahnya ia bisa berkencan dengan Soyu si gadis seksi dan inocent, lalu ia sekarang berkencan dengan si cantik dan imut Dasom. Sehun tidak tahu sampai kapan ia berkencan dengan Dasom, karena ia masih belum mau mengikat hubungan ke tahap pacaran, yang penting bisa bersenang-senang dan _having sex_ dengan wanita itu sudah cukup membuatnya senang.

"Sajangnim….Tuan Xi Luhan ada di _waiting room _ingin menemui anda"

Suara Jessica sang sekretaris menginterupsi konsentrasi Sehun di kantornya.

Ada apa sepupunya itu ke kantornya lagi? apa ia mau mengamuk seperti seminggu yang lalu karena ia tahu Sehun memutuskan Kai ?

Sehun berusaha menebak maksud kedatangan hyung nya itu. Jangan sampai Luhan menghajarnya lagi seperti minggu kemarin, Sehun saja tidak menyangka respon hyungnya itu akan marah seperti setan karena tahu perbuatan Sehun pada Kai.

Luhan memang menyayangi Kai seperti adiknya sendiri, dan tentu saja ia kecewa karena putusnya hubungan Sehun dan Kai, dan ia memberi bogem keras di wajah Sehun setelahnya. Saat itu Sehun sungguh merutuki Kai yang bermulut ember dan suka mengadu pada Luhan. Mungkin Kai sakit hati pada nya karena menyakiti hatinya, tapi sekarang Sehun tidak mau membahas Kai lagi. Baginya Kai adalah masa lalu yang harus dikubur dan dilupakan.

"Baiklah…suruh Luhan hyung masuk Jess…"

Sehun membereskan meja kerjanya dan bersiap menemui hyungnya itu. Ini pertemuan pertama mereka setelah seminggu yang lalu. Jadi Sehun penasaran, apakah hyungnya masih marah padanya atau tidak.

Sehun melihat pintu ruangannya terbuka dan menampakkan sosok hyungnya.

"Hai Sehun ah…apakah aku mengganggu waktu kerja mu?" Luhan bertanya lembut khas sekali seorang Xi Luhan.

Dari nada bicara hyungnya itu, Sehun tahu kalau hyungnya tidak terlihat marah padanya. Jadi Sehun senang.

"Sama sekali tidak hyung…ini hampir jam makan siang, jadi pekerjaan ku sudah hampir selesai"

Luhan tersenyum menatap Sehun

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mampir ke sini, aku mengunjungi teman ku yang berada di gedung dekat Perusahaan mu, jadi aku sekalian kemari karena aku ingat ucapan kakek tadi pagi yang katanya merindukan mu. Datang lah kerumah, ia sangat merindukan mu sepertinya"

Sehun dan Luhan adalah saudara sepupu dari pihak Ibu. Ibu Luhan adalah kakak kandung ibu Sehun. Karena kedua orang tua Luhan sudah meninggal, maka Luhan dan adiknya tinggal dan diasuh kakek dari pihak ibu mereka.

"Oh begitu…baiklah hyung…kalau ada waktu luang secepatnya aku akan ke sana"

"Baiklah Sehun ah…hyung sepertinya harus segera pulang, aku harus menjemput Yoona di sekolah karena ia pulang agak cepat hari ini"

"Hyung…."

Luhan menatap Sehun karena merasa Sehun memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Sehun ?"

Sehun nampak agak ragu menanyakan pertanyaan ini pada hyungnya.

"Apakah hyung sudah tidak marah lagi padaku karena aku memutuskan Kai? aku tahu hyung sudah menganggap Kai keluarga sendiri dan respon hyung yang memukulku kemarin sungguh membuatku takut hyung benci padaku"

"Kemarin memang aku sungguh marah pada mu karena jadi pria pecundang dan brengsek Sehun ah…pukulan ku itu ku berikan untuk itu, aku kecewa karena memiliki adik seperti mu"

Sehun bisa kembali melihat pancaran kecewa dalam mata hyungnya itu.

"Tapi saat 2 hari lalu tepat hari ulang tahun Kai, dan seharusnya anniversary hubungan kalian yang ke sepuluh, aku mengunjungi Kai untuk menghibur dan merayakan ulang tahunnya, dan aku baru sadar ucapan mu kemarin yang mengatakan Kai tidak cocok sama sekali untukmu itu benar"

Sehun masih serius menelaah ucapan Luhan dengan serius.

"Jangan kau tanyakan perasaan Kai bagaimana saat hari itu, karena aku yakin kau pasti malas memikirkannya"

Luhan tertawa melihat tampang serius Sehun dan menepuk pundak adiknya itu

"Hey…kau serius sekali. Kau pikirkan saja masa indah mu sekarang dan nikmati kebebasan masa muda mu itu. Bukankah itu yang kau ingin kan?

Baiklah, hyung pamit ya…."

Xi Luhan keluar ruangan sambil tersenyum dan mengacak rambut adiknya itu sebelum pergi.

Sehun baru teringat kalau 2 hari lalu seharusnya adalah anniversary 10 tahun hubungannya dengan Kai dan juga hari ulang tahun Kai yang ke 26.

_HUNKAI_

Suasana Club itu begitu ramai oleh pengunjung, tampak di salah satu ruangan VIP Sehun dan teman-temannya sedang duduk berkumpul.

"Sehun ah…ku lihat tadi Dasom mencari mu di bawah"

"Tao…kenapa tak kau suruh dia ke sini, baterai handphone ku habis aku tak bisa menghubunginya"

"Cih..tak sudi aku bicara pada pelacur mu itu"

"Hahahaha…hahahaha…"

Suara teman-teman Sehun ramai menertawakan percakapan itu.

"Hey…aku hanya malas saja menjalin hubungan serius seperti mencari pacar, kalian kan tahu aku baru putus cinta. Jadi aku malas mencari pacar ! kalau aku mau sih…aku bisa mendapatkan wanita terbaik di Korea ini untuk jadi pacar ku"

"Tuan muda Sehun sudah mulai sesumbar teman-teman" mulut berisik Chanyeol juga ikut meramaikan perbincangan itu.

"Tentu saja aku bukan hanya sesumbar. Kalian lihat lah nanti…aku akan menggandeng orang yang mengagumkan untuk ku perkenalkan jadi pacar pada kalian"

"Ooooo…uuuuu…Sehun!..Sehun!...Sehun!"

Suara ruangan mereka makin ribut karena teriakan dan sorak-sorai orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya.

"Hanya orang bodoh seperti Kai saja mungkin yang mau jadi "pacar" mu Sehun ah…" Suho yang dari tadi diam saja angkat bicara sekarang.

Suasana ribut tadi tiba-tiba jadi hening karena ucapan Suho.

Chanyeol yang sepertinya mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan Suho, berusaha mengambil alih suasana.

"Suho yah…kau ini sudah mabuk ya.. cepat sana pulang sebelum kekasih mu tahu kau kelayapan di hari kerja. Hahaha…teman-teman ayo kita lanjutkan minumnya"

Mereka kembali larut dalam euforia minuman beralkohol di Club itu dan kesenangan malam yang Sehun rasakan makin malam makin memabukkan.

_HUNKAI_

Sehun bangun dari tidurnya saat hari sudah siang. Ia _hang over_ sekarang, masuk kantor dalam keadaan kacau sungguh bukan pilihan bagus. Dilihatnya dasom juga masih tidur di samping nya dengan keadaan _topless_. Sehun tersenyum dan segera memeluk tubuh indah itu dan akan mengajaknya "bermain" lagi pagi ini.

Sore hari Sehun memutuskan pergi ke rumah kakeknya di Gangnam. Sebagai cucu yang baik, tentu saja ia akan menuruti kemauan kakeknya jika ia menyuruh Sehun datang.

Saat sudah sampai di pelataran luas rumah kakeknya, Sehun melihat Kai bersiap keluar dari rumah itu. Langsung saja Sehun berlari ke luar pagar untuk menemui Kai.

Kai nampak kaget saat Sehun berdiri di depannya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Untuk apa kau ke rumah keluarga ku lagi? bukankah kita sudah putus?"

"Aku hanya datang berkunjung menemui kakek dan ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan hubungan kita. Permisi aku pergi dulu…"

"Apakah kau mengadu pada kakek ku akan tingkah ku seperti apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan hyung? dasar pengadu!"

Sehun sekarang jadi berfikir jangan-jangan maksud kakeknya menyuruh Sehun datang karena kakeknya akan menghajarnya juga seperti yang dilakukan Luhan karena Kai yang mengadu.

Ia jadi benci melihat Kai sekarang.

"Aku tidak mengadu pada Luhan hyung atau pada kakek, jadi jangan menuduh ku Sehun ssi"

Kai berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sehun. Ia sungguh tidak ingin bertengkar di tepi jalan begini.

"Oh…aku tahu. Setelah kau tidak berhasil mendapatkan ku, apa sekarang kau mengincar duda seperti Luhan hyung dan mencoba mendekati kakek ku meminta restunya?"

Sehun bicara sambil berjalan saat Kai berusaha berjalan cepat meninggalkannya.

"Aku tahu tingkah mu setelah kita putus Kai. Kau mendekati putra seorang _Chaebol_ seperti Choi Minho dan juga mendekati superstar seperti Jung Yunho! dan apakah Luhan hyung kau masukkan dalam target buruan mu juga sekarang? ternyata kau tipe penyuka pria kaya….cih! dasar jalang !"

Kai menghentikan langkahnya saat Sehun selesai melontarkan kalimat tuduhannya itu

"Ya…aku menyukai pria kaya Sehun ssi, aku sengaja mendekati mereka karena aku suka dengan uang mereka untuk kesenangan pribadi ku. Aku memang tipe pria jalang yang selalu menggoda pria-pria kaya. Aku bahkan memberikan tubuhku dulu pada mu secara cuma-cuma kan? aku memang sangat jalang dan menjijikkan. Kau puas dengan jawaban ku Sehun ssi?"

Kai pergi dan melanjutkan jalannya tanpa menunggu respon Sehun.

Sehun menatap langkah cepat Kai yang meninggalkannya di tepi jalan yang sepi itu.

"Dasar brengsek !"

Sehun jadi bingung menghadapi Kakeknya. Apa alasan yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya nanti? Apalagi kalau Kai sempat mengadu tentang perangai Sehun yang suka berselingkuh dan bertingkah liar di luaran. Pasti ia akan mati di marahi kakeknya.

Sehun masuk kembali ke rumah kakeknya itu dengan agak takut. Sungguh ia benar-benar tidak menyiapkan mental ke sini untuk mendengarkan amarah kakeknya.

"Oppa….Sehun oppa ! aku merindukan mu…."

Sehun melihat Yoona berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Ia jadi tertawa sendiri melihatnya. Ia melepas pelukan Yoona dan mengacak-acak rambut panjang adik Luhan itu.

"Hei jelek… apa kabar mu ?

"Ish…oppa sudah lama tak datang, tapi sekali datang mengatakan aku jelek !" Yoona bersungut marah melihat oppa nya itu.

"Baiklah…apa kabar mu _little princess_? bagaimana sekolah mu?" Sehun bertanya sambil mencium pipi adiknya itu.

"Baik sekali…..oppa tahu, minggu lalu aku memenangkan juara pertama melukis tingkat anak SMP se-kota Seoul. Hebatkan ?"

"Wuahhh…hebat sekali adik ku yang cantik ini. Aku bangga padamu. Jadi apa hadiah yang diberikan Luhan hyung untuk adik kesayangannya ini ?"

"Luhan oppa membelikan ku alat-alat lukis yang baru dan cantik. Aku senang sekali, Kai oppa juga memberi ku Buku pengetahuan tentang tata cara melukis ala seniman Eropa dan memberiku kanvas lukis yang indah tadi"

"Ah…mereka payah sekali memberi hadiah. Oppa akan memberikan mu hadiah yang jauh menarik daripada mereka nanti. Yang sesuai dengan kebutuhan gadis cantik tentu saja"

"Memangnya apa hadiah yang oppa ingin berikan pada ku ?"

"Oppa akan membelikan mu banyak gaun indah dan cantik. Supaya banyak pria di luar sana yang menyukai mu. Bagaimana ?"

"Yeay…oppa baik sekali. Aku sayang padamu" Yoona memeluk Sehun lagi karena tawaran Oppa nya itu.

Sehun tertawa sendiri karena tingkah lucu adiknya itu.

"Pasti Kai oppa beruntung sekali memiliki pacar seperti oppa. Aku jadi iri"

"Memangnya kenapa kau iri padanya?"

"Tentu saja aku iri pada Kai oppa….ia memiliki pacar yang tampan seperti Oppa. Oppa kan orang yang sangat baik, perhatian, kaya, dan juga sangat keren. Pasti Kai oppa bahagia karena oppa sering membelikannya pakaian bagus yang banyak selama ini. Kalau aku sudah besar, ingin mencari pacar yang seperti oppa saja ah…"

Sehun tiba-tiba terdiam karena ucapan polos Yoona itu.

"Oh iya….kakek masih ada tamu di belakang, oppa tunggu saja dulu ya. Aku akan memanggil kakek dulu"

_HUNKAI_

_**~Flasback~**_

"Euhmmm…Sehun ah…terimalah ini. Aku merajut sweeter itu sendiri, karena kata teman sekelas ku aku harus memberi hadiah yang berkesan pada pacar ku sebelum melepaskan masa SMA. Karena belum tentu aku dan kau kuliah di tempat yang sama. Aku tahu rajutan ku jelek sekali, tapi terimalah hadiah itu karena aku sudah bersungguh-sungguh belajar merajut 3 bulan ini"

"Selamat ulang tahun Sehun ah…..ini kado dari ku. Aku membelikan mu setelan tuxedo. Karena menurut ku di umur mu yang ke 24 ini kau lebih cocok dan sangat tampan jika menggunakan pakaian itu. Kau harus sering memakainya ya….

Aku membelikan itu dengan kerja keras ku sendiri, karena gajiku kan masih kecil jadi seorang dancer, jadi aku bekerja paruh waktu di toko bunga milik Kyungsoo juga. Jadi jangan sia-siakan usaha ku ya….aku mencintai mu Sehun ah…"

"Hey….Tuan Oh lihat ini. Aku membawa ini untuk mu. Entah kenapa setiap aku pergi ke toko pakaian untuk membeli pakaian, aku selalu saja teringat pada mu. Jadinya aku membelikan mantel untuk mu juga. Ini sudah masuk musim dingin, hati-hati kalau diluar, cuacanya sangat dingin. Apakah ukurannya pas? "

"Sehun ah….semalam aku membelikan mu kemeja ini sewaktu di Jepang. Saat aku dan teman-teman dancer ku jalan-jalan di pusat pertokoan Hokaido, aku melihat kemeja ini. Sepertinya sangat cocok kalau kau pakai. Aku tahu itu bukan barang mahal seperti yang biasa kau beli….tapi aku ingin saja membelikan mu sesuatu dari uang menang kompetisi Dance di Jepang itu"

**~flasback end~**

Sehun masih terdiam di rumah kakeknya karena mengingat kilasan masa lalunya bersama Kai.

"Sepertinya kau salah Yoona…."

Sehun memijat pelipisnya karena pikirannya makin kacau sekarang. Ia mengusap dan mengacak kasar rambutnya.

"Bahkan aku tidak pernah ingat apakah pernah membelikan pakaian untuk Kai atau tidak selama kami pacaran" Sehun bergumam sendiri.

"Oh Sehun….akhirnya kau datang juga"

Kakek Sehun sudah berada di depannya dengan menatap Sehun intens.

Sehun jadi jantungan akan nasibnya kini. Apa yang diucapkan Kai pada kakeknya tadi saat datang kemari? apakah Luhan juga sudah memberi tahu pada kakeknya kalau Sehun memutuskan Kai ?

Sehun makin ketakutan saat mata kakeknya sekarang menatapnya tajam dan berwajah marah.

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

**KOMITMEN**

Pair : HUNKAI

(Sehun x Kai)

Rated : T (mungkin bisa berubah)

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, yaoi, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

**ENJOY**

"Kakek….aku sudah datang. Bagaimana kabar kakek?"

Sehun jantungan saat ini, tapi ia tetap menampilkan wajah tenang andalannya. Seorang Oh Sehun harus tetap tenang dan tidak boleh gugup, apalagi di depan kakeknya yang sangat tegas dan disiplin ini.

Ia harus menunjukkan wibawa di depan orang tua ibunya itu. Karena kakeknya itu jugalah yang selalu mengajarkan ketenangan padanya dan Luhan saat kecil dulu.

"Kau memang cucu ku yang paling kurang ajar Sehun! bisa-bisanya kau tenang menanyakan kabar ku setelah kau tidak menjenguk kakek mu yang sudah tua ini selama 4 bulan"

Jantung Sehun hampir copot beneran tadi, sungguh ia takut sekali perbuatannya pada Kai terbongkar. Ternyata kakeknya hanya marah karena sudah lama tak di jenguk.

"Maafkan aku kakek..sungguh aku sangat sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini di kantor. Kedepannya aku akan sering ke sini. Aku berjanji."

Sehun merasa menyesal di depan kakeknya itu sekarang.

"Haaah..ya sudahlah kalau kau sangat sibuk. Aku paham perusahaan mu sangat sibuk mengembangkan investasi. Lagi pula pacar mu masih menjengukku, jadi kau ku maafkan"

Sehun lega sekali kakeknya tidak marah. Luhan hyungnya memang bisa di andalkan, pasti hyungnya itu tidak bercerita macam-macam pada kakeknya.

"Kau harus makan malam disini Sehun ah. Sudah lama kita tidak makan malam bersama lagi. aku juga ingin membicarakan hal penting padamu"

"Baiklah kek…"

_HUNKAI_

"Bagaimana kabar Tuan Choi, Luhan…?

Saat ini Luhan, Sehun dan Yoona sedang malam bersama kakeknya. Sehun merasa sudah lama moment ini tidak pernah dilakukannya lagi saat 3 tahun lalu ia memutuskan pergi dari rumah ini karena ingin tinggal di apartemen sendiri.

Ia juga sangat jarang makan bersama orang tuanya lagi, karena mereka memutuskan menetap di Cina sejak 2 tahun yang lalu dan jarang pulang ke Korea. Jadi ia merasa senang sekarang, seperti berkumpul dengan keluarga lagi di tengah kesibukannya dan waktu bersenang-senang nya yang lebih sering dilakukan bersama teman-temannya.

"Oh…dia baik kek. Dia juga menitipkan salam pada kakek tadi. Katanya ia sangat merindukan kakek sebagai teman lama nya dan juga sebagai saingan bisnisnya"

"Dasar…pria tua itu tidak pernah berubah. Aku juga merindukan nya. Tapi aku sudah terlalu tua untuk mengurus perusahaan kita. Kau jangan sampai mengecewakannya dalam kerjasama perusahaan kedepannya Luhan"

"Tentu saja kek, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin nanti"

"Kakek…kenapa bicara tentang pekerjaan sih saat kita makan?"

Yoona angkat bicara tentang perbicangan yang selalu di dengarnya tiap makan itu.

"Gadis kecil diam saja tentang urusan orang dewasa. Diam dan lanjutkan makan mu cepat"

Si kakek tak mengubris gerutuan sebal Yoona setelahnya.

"Sehun ah….kapan kau akan menikahi Kai?"

Suasana meja makan itu langsung sunyi senyap karena pertanyaan yang di tanyakan si kakek pada Sehun.

Sehun diam membatu mendengarnya, ia menatap kakeknya dan juga Luhan hyungnya. Tapi Luhan langsung melanjutkan makannya lagi dan si kakek yang masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Oppa…..oppa harus cepat menikahi Kai oppa. Orang baik seperti dia pasti banyak yang menyukainya. Apa oppa tidak takut Kai oppa nanti direbut orang?"

Sehun merasa lidahnya kelu saat ini. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan Ia dan Kai sudah putus, tapi ia tidak memiliki alasan logis dan masuk akal untuk di ungkapkan pada kakeknya. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan "aku sudah bosan pada Kai kek…, jadi aku memutuskannya".

Mungkin kakeknya langsung mengusirnya karena cucu didikannya berubah jadi pria tidak bertanggung jawab dan brengsek seperti Sehun. Kakek nya itu adalah penjunjung nilai-nilai kejujuran dan tanggung jawab dalam hidupnya.

"Aku….aku belum siap untuk menikah kek. Aku masih fokus pada perusahaan"

Hanya alasan itulah yang dipikirkan Sehun saat ini.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang duduk didepannya, ia menyeringai kecil mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Aku tahu kau sibuk, tapi cobalah menghargainya cucuku. Setidaknya kau melamarnya jadi tunangan mu dulu. Kau dan Kai sudah berhubungan sangat lama kan? apa kau tidak merasa bersalah pada orang tuanya? kau sudah mengencani anaknya lama, tapi tidak mau memberi ikatan jelas begitu"

"Aku akan memikirkannya dulu kek…"

"Cepatlah lamar dia, tadi dia kemari menjenguk ku juga. Ia tampak agak kurus menurut ku dari terakhir ia datang kesini 1 bulan yang lalu. Kau harus memperhatikannya Sehun. Ia anak yang sangat baik, kau harus menjaganya"

"Heem…Kai oppa memang sangat baik. Tadi ia juga memberiku vitamin kek. Oppa bilang, supaya aku tidak mudah lelah saat banyak kegiatan di sekolah dan aku makin pintar"

"Hahahaha…kau lihat Sehun, pacar mu tipe orang yang sangat perhatian. Cepatlah nikahi dia, aku sudah tidak sabar menggendong cicit."

"Kakek…..jangan memaksa Sehun begitu jika dia belum siap untuk menikah"

Luhan angkat bicara sekarang.

"Aku banyak bicara pada Kai tadi. Entah kenapa aku ingin segera melihatnya jadi bagian keluarga ini. Aku makin menyukai karakternya, ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang seperti ku harapkan"

"Memangnya apa saja yang kakek bincangkan pada Kai tadi sore ?"

Sehun mulai penasaran akan apa yang diucapkan Kai pada kakeknya.

"Hanya percakapan antara kakek dengan calon cucunya Sehun. Kau jangan cemburu begitu"

"Tidak…bukan begitu kek, aku hanya penasaran"

"Pokoknya aku ingin kau segera menikahinya, aku benar-benar ingin menimang cicit sebelum aku meninggal Sehun. Kau lah yang paling memungkinkan memberikannya padaku, karena Luhan sudah memutuskan tidak akan menikah lagi dan Yoona yang masih terlalu kecil dan masih jauh dari usia cukup pantas menikah"

Sehun hanya terdiam mendengar amanat kakeknya dan makin bingung karena tidak menyangka di suruh menikahi orang yang sudah diputuskannya.

_HUNKAI_

Sehun duduk terdiam di Café malam yang sepi setelah pulang dari rumah kakeknya. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa kakeknya begitu tiba-tiba menyuruhnya menikah begitu. Mungkinkah Kai yang menghasut kakeknya itu?

Sehun memencet bel apartemen itu tidak sabaran. Pintu itu terbuka menampilkan pemiliknya yang sepertinya cukup terkejut melihat kedatangan Sehun.

"Aku ingin bicara pada mu"

Kai terdiam sesaat, tetapi langsung membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkan Sehun untuk masuk.

"Ada apa Sehun ssi ?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan pada kakek ku tadi sore ?"

Kai menatap Sehun tak suka.

"Apa aku harus selalu melaporkan padamu apa saja yang ku lakukan dan yang ku bicarakan pada mu tuan Oh Sehun?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaan ku"

"Aku hanya menjenguknya seperti biasa, dan melihat Yoona karena aku dengar ia memenangkan lomba melukis"

"Jangan bohong, aku yakin kau sudah bicara yang tidak-tidak pada kakek ku. Jadi kakek ku ada di pihak mu sekarang"

"Kau tenang saja, aku bukan tipe penghasut. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang ku sekarang. Kita sudah putus, jadi kita urusi saja urusan kita masing-masing"

Kai cukup tenang mengatakan kalimat itu di depan Sehun.

"Kau ini munafik sekali Kai, bicara mu tidak sesuai akan tindakan mu. Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih ke rumah kakek ku dan sok perhatian pada keluarga ku? aku tidak suka kau mencari dukungan untuk membuat ku merasa bersalah di depan keluarga ku sendiri..!"

Sehun berteriak cukup keras, ia mulai terbawa emosi dan kalut.

"Oeekk….oeek….oeeek…."

Terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam kamar Kai.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti arah bicara mu. Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari apartemen ku Sehun ssi"

Kai meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja dan masuk ke kamarnya lagi.

_HUNKAI_

"Anak siapa itu Kai?"

Sehun bertanya pada Kai yang sedang menggendong dan menenangkan seorang bayi di kamarnya. Kai melihat Sehun masih berada di apartemennya.

Kai tidak mempedulikan Sehun saat ini, dan masih fokus menenangkan bayi dalam gendongannya. Setelah bayi itu tertidur lagi, Kai keluar kamarnya dan bicara pada Sehun.

"Aku rasa sudah tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi Sehun ssi. Sebaiknya kau segera pulang sekarang"

"Ku peringatkan padamu Kai, jangan kau datangi rumah kakek ku lagi. Dan jangan mencari perhatian pada Luhan hyung, karena sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan membiarkan hyung ku jadi korban mu. Oh ya satu lagi….. jangan sok perhatian pada adik ku, karena kami masih sanggup jika hanya membeli vitamin seperti yang kau berikan padanya sebagai bentuk cari muka mu di mata kakek ku"

"Jadi kau menganggap diri mu adalah korban ku Sehun?"

"Tentu saja…aku sudah memikirkan semua tindakan baik mu pada ku, mungkin kau berbuat begitu supaya aku suka padamu. Tapi setelah kita putus dan malam ini aku makin menyadari betapa ambisiusnya kau mengincar ku. Kau bahkan rela bersabar selama 9 tahun walaupun perlakuan ku tidak begitu baik. Kau benar-benar mengincar jadi nyonya Oh kan?"

Sehun bisa melihat Kai yang sepertinya marah karena ucapannya.

"Aku memang miskin Sehun, aku memang bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan mu, aku memang bodoh dan tak sadar diri dulu. Tapi aku sungguh bukanlah orang yang seperti kau bicarakan. Aku menghormati kakek mu dan Luhan hyung tanpa embel-embel mereka keluarga mu. Aku perhatian pada keluarga mu, bukan semata-mata karena ingin diterima oleh keluarga mu, tapi aku memang sungguh menganggap mereka keluarga ku sendiri"

"Tapi kenyataannya mereka bukanlah keluarga mu. Jadi menjauhlah dari kehidupan ku"

Sehun meninggalkan apartemen itu cepat. Ia pusing sekali hari ini. Ia merasa hari ini adalah hari sialnya.

"Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak membalas cinta mu 10 tahun yang lalu Sehun….jika rasa cinta ku tumbuh begitu besar dan jadi menyakitkan begini….."

Kai menangis pelan dan memukuli dadanya yang sangat sakit sekarang.

_HUNKAI_

Dasom berjalan angkuh memasuki kantor Sehun. Berpasang-pasang mata menatap ke arahnya. Mungkin mereka iri pada ku karena aku cantik dan seksi pikirnya.

"Hey Jessica, apa pacar ku sedang sibuk sekarang?"

"Oh….nona, sajangnim sedang rapat dengan Tuan Huang Zitao dan Tuan Kim Suho di dalam, kalau anda mau menemui sajangnim, tunggulah dulu. Saya akan melaporkan dahulu jika anda menunggunya"

"Tidak perlu! aku langsung saja mau masuk ke ruangannya"

"Tapi nona, anda dilarang masuk jika…."

Dasom sudah meninggalkan sekretaris Sehun itu.

"Sehun ah…..aku merindukan mu"

Dasom berlari kecil memeluk tubuh tinggi Sehun di ruangannya. Sehun cukup terkejut akan kedatangan tiba-tiba Dasom yang diikuti Jessica yang nampak berlari kecil juga dibelakang.

"Maaf sajangnim….saya sudah memperingati nona Dasom untuk tidak masuk ke ruangan"

"Sehun ah…aku mau kau memecat Sekretaris bodoh mu itu. Dia tidak punya sopan santun padaku, kau lihat sendiri kan?"

Jessica nampak merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Mianhe nona…jeongmal mianhe…..saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu"

"Jessica, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk hal yang bukan salah mu. Aku akan memberi mu pekerjaan di perusahaan ku jika Oh Sehun memecat mu. Tenang saja…"

Suho angkat bicara mendengar pembicaraan Sehun dan Dasom.

"Siapa yang mau memecat Jessica Suho? kembali lah ke ruangan mu Jess"

"Siapa tahu kau menuruti perintah wanita itu Sehun…"

Suho memandang rendah wanita yang memeluk Sehun itu.

Dasom tahu, kalau teman Sehun itu tidak menyukainya. Tapi ia mengabaikan fakta itu. Ia hanya perlu mengambil hati Sehun, dan bukan temannya.

"Ada apa kau kemari Dasom?"

Sehun bertanya pada wanita yang dikencaninya itu.

"Aku merindukan mu Sehun. 2 hari ini kau sulit ku hubungi dan kau tidak berada dikantor terus"

"Aku sibuk dengan klien diluar. Aku juga sungguh merindukan mu Dasom"

Suho dan Tao hanya tertawa dalam hati menertawakan Dasom karena Sehun tentu saja sibuk dengan gadis-gadis lain yang dikencaninya di luaran.

_HUNKAI_

Suho, Tao, Sehun dan Dasom mengunjungi Bulgery Restaurant untuk memenuhi undangan makan siang dari Kyungsoo. Teman mereka itu baru saja lulus Magister di salah satu Universitas di Seoul. Oleh sebab itu, ia mengundang sahabat-sahabatnya untuk merayakan hari bahagianya itu di restaurant mewah di daerah Apgujeong.

Saat keempatnya sampai di dalam restaurant, mata Sehun di sambut pemandangan tak mengenakkan di sudut ruangan restaurant yang sepi dilantai bawah.

Ia melihat Luhan dan Kai ada di sana.

Sehun merasa Kai tidak mendengarkan peringatannya kemarin. Ia jadi makin geram karena mantan kekasihnya itu.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke meja tempat Kai dan Luhan sedang tertawa bersama seorang bayi dalam gendongan Kai.

Suho dan Tao hanya mengikuti kemana Sehun melangkah. Dasom juga bingung karena Sehun bukannya langsung ke lantai 4 restaurant ini, tapi malah mengunjungi pelanggan di pojok itu.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan di sini?"

Sehun bertanya pada Luhan yang nampaknya tidak menyadari kedatangannya tadi.

"Oh…Sehun ah, kau juga disini?"

Luhan melirik Sehun dan orang-orang yang datang bersama adiknya itu.

"Halo Luhan hyung, apa kabar mu?

Hai Kai…kau tampak makin manis dan seksi sejak putus dari orang brengsek itu ya? aku sungguh terkejut melihat mu sekarang. Kalau kau mencari kekasih, aku sedang jomblo loh..apa kau tertarik pada ku?"

Tao menegur Luhan dan Kai sambil tertawa.

Kai hanya tersenyum mendengar candaan Tao.

"Aku baik Tao ah…sudah lama tak berjumpa dengan mu. Kalau aku sih cukup sering berjumpa dengan Suho untuk urusan bisnis"

Luhan tersenyum ramah pada sahabat-sahabat Sehun itu.

"Aku sedang bersantai dan makan siang di sini Sehun. Apa kalian juga akan makan siang di sini?"

"Kami ada janji dengan teman disini Luhan"

Suho menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya yang sekaligus hyung Sehun itu.

"Sehun ah…apakah ia teman mu juga?"

Dasom menunjuk Luhan pada Sehun

"Kenalkan dia hyung ku Dasom, namanya Xi Luhan"

"Benarkah? Lee Dasom imnida….oppa aku pacar Sehun adik mu. Mungkin kita akan jadi saudara ipar jika aku dan Sehun menikah nanti"

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Dasom itu.

Sedangkan Kai hanya diam dan mencoba mengabaikan percakapan orang-orang itu. Ia kini sibuk memandang dan bermain dengan bayi dalam gendongannya.

Luhan memandang Dasom lekat dan melempar senyum ramah pada gadis itu.

"Seharusnya Sehun lebih memperhatikan calon istrinya yang cantik seperti mu. Kenapa ia tega sekali membiarkan tubuh indah kekasihnya jadi tontonan begitu?"

Luhan memasangkan jas miliknya ke tubuh Dasom yang memakai mini dress ketat dan transparan sehingga menampilkan jelas lekuk tubuhnya itu.

"Kau harus sering membelikan pakaian yang bagus untuk pacar mu kali ini Sehun ah. Belajarlah Jadi pacar yang perhatian "

Tao tidak bisa menahan tawanya disamping Sehun mendengar ucapan Luhan itu.

Sedangkan Dasom terdiam dan tertunduk malu disana.

Sehun?

Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa karena ucapan mengejutkan hyungnya.

"Kai…siapa bayi dalam gendongan mu itu? dia imut dan tampan sekali"

Suho mencoba menegur Kai yang diam saja disana.

"Perkenalkan namanya Taeyong. Dia anakku dan Kai"

Jawab Luhan santai.

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

**KOMITMEN**

Pair : HUNKAI

(Sehun x Kai)

Rated : T (mungkin bisa berubah)

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, yaoi, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

NOTE: Tulisan **BOLD **itu bagian masa lalu ya…..

**ENJOY**

"Kai…siapa bayi dalam gendongan mu itu? dia imut dan tampan sekali"

Suho mencoba menegur Kai yang diam saja disana.

"Perkenalkan namanya Taeyong. Dia anakku dan Kai"

Jawab Luhan santai.

"Mwo?!"

Sehun dan Tao tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Wah…..lucu sekali. Annyeong Taeyong ah….ini Suho ahjussi"

Suho mendekati Kai yang menggendong bayi itu.

"Kenapa kalian berdua kaget begitu?"

Luhan menatap Tao dan Sehun yang kini juga menatap bayi mungil dalam gendongan Suho.

Sehun meneliti wajah bayi itu.

"Dia bukan anak kandung ku Sehun…..tenang saja"

"Lalu…..?"

"Ia anak adopsi ku…."

Kai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Lalu kenapa hyung bilang bayi itu anak mu ?"

Sehun menuntut Luhan memberikan jawaban jujur padanya.

"Aku rasa aku cocok jika menjadi appa untuk Taeyong dan Kai jadi ummanya"

"Hyung…."

Kai mencoba menghentikan candaan Luhan itu.

"Kai mengadopsi bayi itu satu minggu yang lalu. Karena Kai belum menikah, pihak panti asuhan membutuhkan minimal 2 wali untuk menjamin kesejahteraan dan keamanan bayi. Jadi aku akan menjadi appa bagi Taeyong sampai Kai yang akan menikah nanti"

Sehun merengut tak suka mendengarnya.

Itu pasti akal-akalan Kai supaya bisa dekat dengan Luhan.

"Tapi wajahnya memang mirip kok hyung dengan mu dan Kai. Kalian sudah cocok jadi sebuah keluarga kecil"

Tao makin memanasi Sehun yang sudah terbakar api kemarahan.

"Ayo Dasom kita masuk duluan ke tempat Kyungsoo"

Sehun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka yang masih asyik mengamati bayi bernama Taeyong itu.

"Bahkan ini belum di mulai Sehun ah…."

Luhan menatap kepergian adiknya dengan senyum miring.

_HUNKAI_

Sehun pulang kerja dengan wajah letih. Tenaga dan pikirannya terkuras hari ini. Bukan karena pekerjaan kantor, tapi karena Kai dan Luhan.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka Kai dan Luhan sedekat ini.

Dulu ia hanya menganggap Kai hanya melihatnya sebagai pria. Apa sekarang Kai juga melihat Luhan sebagai pria yang menarik?

Mengapa Luhan sangat perhatian pada Kai?

Ia tahu dari dulu Luhan memang perhatian pada Kai.

Tapi sebatas perhatian sebagai adiknya.

Apa Luhan mulai menyukai Kai?

Tidak mungkin…..Kakeknya sudah mengatakan kalau Luhan tidak berniat menikah lagi.

Ya….Sehun percaya pada hyungnya itu.

Mungkin ini karena Kai yang terus menggoda Luhan.

Heh…..mengadopsi bayi bersama?

Kai sudah keterlaluan liciknya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun merasa lapar.

Ia membuka lemari pendinginnya untuk mencari makanan.

Nihil…..

Lemari itu kosong melompong tanpa isi.

Kenapa lemari itu bisa kosong?

Sehun tak ingat kapan terakhir kali mengisinya.

"_**Sehun ah….telpon aku jika persediaan makanan mu sudah habis. Aku akan belanja makanan untuk mu"**_

Sehun teringat kata-kata yang sering diucapkan Kai dulu padanya.

Mungkin sudah lama sekali Sehun tak pernah mengisi lemari pendinginnya.

Sehun gengsi mengakui ia bergantung pada Kai selama ini.

"Itu memang sudah jadi tugasnya sebagai pacar ku"

_HUNKAI_

Sehun pergi ke supermarket dekat apartemennya. Ia ingin belanja makanan.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja membeli makanan di restoran, tapi malam ini ia ingin sekali memakan masakan rumah.

Mungkin menyuruh salah satu dari Dasom, Jihyun, ataupun Jiyeon untuk memasakkan makanan malam ini adalah ide yang bagus.

Sehun memiliki banyak pilihan dan tipe wanita yang dekat dengannya sekarang. Tinggal memanggil salah satunya sesuai keperluannya saja.

Ck…..jadi playboy itu tidak buruk menurut Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menunggu dengan sabar Jihyun yang sedang memasak di dapurnya. Ia berpikir Jihyun adalah tipe wanita feminim yang pasti pintar memasak.

Jihyun juga merasa senang Sehun menyuruhnya datang ke apartemennya. Tentu saja ia tidak keberatan memasakkan makanan bagi Sehun yang ia harapkan menjadi suami masa depannya.

Jihyun berfikir Sehun itu tambang emas.

Tidak boleh mengecewakan hati Sehun agar pria itu tertarik padanya.

Memasakkan Sehun itu perkara mudah.

Ia ahli dalam bidang ini tentu saja.

Jihyun melirik Sehun yang masih setia memandangnya di depan meja makan di seberang.

Sepertinya pria tampan itu sudah sangat lapar.

Ia tertawa kecil.

_HUNKAI_

"Tadaaaaa….sup daging nya sudah masak chagi….ayo makan"

Jihyun mulai sibuk melayani Sehun mengambil lauknya.

Sehun segera melahap makanan yang ada di depannya itu.

"Bagaimana? enakkan ?"

Sehun menelan makanannya dengan susah payah.

Ini bahkan jauh lebih payah dari sup buatan Kai yang ia rasakan dulu-dulu.

Sup ini sungguh asin dan daging nya belum matang.

Sehun jadi tak berselera….

"Chagi ah….bagaimana rasanya?"

"**Rasanya payah sekali Kai…kau bisa memasak tidak sih?"**

"**Benarkah? maaf Sehun ah…..besok-besok aku akan membuat nya lebih baik lagi"**

"**Kau tidak usah membuatkan aku bekal setiap hari Kai. Aku bisa membelinya di luar kantor"**

"**Tapi makan di luar tidak terlalu bagus untuk kesehatan mu. Kau harus mengkonsumsi makanan yang sehat tiap harinya. Pekerjaan mu kan berat….besok akan ku buatkan bubur bayam untuk mu supaya kau tidak mudah lelah"**

"**Kai….jangan. Pasti masakan mu tidak enak juga….."**

"**Tidak….aku akan membuatkan nya sampai enak. Aku berjanji…"**

"Brakk….."

Sehun memukul meja makannya dengan keras.

Mengapa ia tiba-tiba harus mengingat Kai lagi?

"Sehun ah…..rasanya tidak enak ya?"

Jihyun sempat kaget karena Sehun terlihat marah.

Sehun baru sadar masih ada Jihyun di sampingnya.

"Tidak…..ini lumayan. Aku baru saja mengingat hal yang tidak menyenangkan di kantor tadi siang"

Sehun kembali menatap makanannya yang masih penuh di mangkuknya.

Ternyata Jihyun bukan tipe wanita yang cocok juga di jadikan pacar.

Masakannya sangat mengerikan pikir Sehun.

_HUNKAI_

Luhan memandangi puteranya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Wah…Taeyongie sudah pintar menggoda appa ya….."

Bayi itu tersenyum lucu memandang Luhan.

Ia menciumi pipi Taeyeong dengan gemas.

Luhan sempat menyesal ia tidak memiliki anak dengan istrinya dulu.

Mungkin jika ia memiliki anak, ia tidak perlu merawat Yoona terlalu berlebihan seperti sekarang.

Adiknya itu sering ngambek karena Luhan luar biasa protectif melarang nya ini dan itu.

Luhan sadar usia remaja seperti adiknya itu butuh sedikit kebebasan. Tapi ia sering melarang Yoona bermain dengan teman-temannya.

Mungkin nanti ia akan sedikit memberi kebebasan pada adiknya itu mengenal dunia remaja yang

Penuh cinta.

Taeyeong akan jadi pusat perhatiannya sekarang.

"Tok…tok…"

Pintu kantornya di ketuk oleh seseorang

"Masuk…"

Sehun masuk ke kantor Luhan dengan membawa banyak _paper bag_ di tangannya.

Senyumnya langsung pudar saat melihat Luhan menggendong bayi milik Kai di ruangan itu"

"Sehun ah….ada apa kau ke mari?"

Luhan bertanya pada Sehun yang masih memperhatikan bayi itu.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya saat Luhan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ini kado ku untuk Yoona. Kemarin itu aku berjanji membelikannya gaun. Tolong berikan pada nya hyung…."

Sehun meletakkan paper bag yang jumlahnya sangat banyak itu di dekat Luhan duduk.

"Sehun ah….kau tidak perlu membelikan nya sebanyak ini juga. Kau pasti cukup repot memilihkannya"

"Tidak…Yoona kan adikku juga hyung, jadi aku senang melakukannya"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapan tulus Sehun.

Ia tahu Sehun memang sangat menyayangi adik nya.

"Terima kasih kalau begitu. Gadis bandel itu pasti senang menerimanya"

"Hyung….apa perusahaan mu pernah bekerja sama dengan Shinhwa Group ?"

"Heem….sampai saat ini kami masih memiliki kontrak kerjasama untuk pemasaran produk di kawasan Eropa dengan mereka. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Boleh aku melihat dokumen profil mereka?

Mereka mengajukan proposal untuk menanamkan modal di perusahaan ku dan aku memerlukan info mendalam tentang mereka"

"Oke…tunggu sebentar, aku akan mencari dokumennya. Tolong gendong sebentar putera ku Sehun"

Luhan menyerahkan Taeyong ke tangan Sehun begitu saja dan beranjak ke meja kerjanya mencari dokumen yang dimaksud Sehun.

Sehun memandang bayi di tangannya itu tajam.

"Kenapa bayi ini bisa disini hyung? mana orang tuanya?"

Luhan jelas mendengar kekesalan dalam nada ucapan Sehun.

"Aku kan orang tuanya Sehun ah…."

"Maksud ku si Kim Jongin itu…."

"Oh…Kai sedang bekerja, jadi sekarang giliran ku yang menjaganya. Sebagai orang tua, kami harus pintar-pintar mengatur waktu untuk mengasuhnya"

Sehun diam setelah Luhan berkata seperti itu.

Ia mengamati wajah bayi lucu itu dengan seksama. Wajah bayi ini memang jadi mirip Kai.

Membuat Sehun jadi geram.

"Oeekk…oeek…."

Taeyong menangis dalam gendongan Sehun.

Luhan yang melihat itu segera cepat mengambil dokumen yang sudah ditemukannya dan mengambil puteranya dari tangan Sehun.

"Oh…..cup cup…..anak appa jangan menangiseoh"

Sehun ingin marah melihat bayi yang berisik itu, tapi dokumen di tangannya lebih penting dari suara tangisan yang sungguh menjengkelkan bagi telinganya.

_HUNKAI_

Rapat kecil bersama direktur Shinhwa Group di restoran dekat dengan kantornya berjalan dengan lancar.

Sehun mulai berkalkulasi tentang _profit_ yang akan diterima dari investasi mereka di perusahaannya.

Sehun tersenyum gembira membayangkan kesuksesan jika proyek-proyek mereka berhasil.

Senyum mengembang Sehun harus terhenti saat ia melihat Choi Minho sedang berbicara dan tertawa bahagia bersama Kai di seberang mejanya.

Ia dapat jelas melihat interaksi dua orang itu karena mejanya dan meja Kai hanya di batasi kaca.

Kenapa ia harus selalu melihat Kai di sekelilingnya?

Membuat naik darah saja.

Sehun beranjak mendatangi meja Kai dengan wajah arogannya.

"Kau sanggup sekali menjadikan hyung ku pengasuh bayi mu, sedangkan kau bersenang-senang disini jalang…."

Kai dan Choi Minho terkejut melihat kedatangan Sehun ke mejanya.

"Sehun ssi apa maksud mu?"

Kai tampak tidak senang dengan perkataan Sehun yang terus menyakitinya,

"Ternyata kau itu tolol atau suka berpura-pura tolol? sebaiknya kau jauhkan bayi mu itu dari hyung ku. Jangan kau jerat ia dengan sosok bayi yang kau titipkan padanya. Ia seorang pengusaha dan bukan pengasuh bayi….."

Kai nampak tak bisa berkata apa-apa dan melawan kata-kata Sehun. Ia sungguh ingin menangis, tapi ia tidak mau melakukannya.

Ia meremas kuat tangannya di bawah meja.

"Maaf…sebenarnya ini ada apa?"

Choi Minho mencoba mengetahui apa penyebab pertengkaran dua orang di depannya.

"Oh….Choi Minho ssi, aku dengar SM sedang bertransformasi menjadi perusahaan besar. Aku hanya memberi mu nasihat, jangan dekati pria seperti dia. Dia ini namja penggoda pria-pria kaya. Jangan sampai kau menjadi korbannya"

Sehun berlalu dari sana dan memberikan tatapan menghinanya pada Kai.

"Kim Jongin ssi….gwenchana?"

Choi Minho tampak khawatir melihat Kai yang tampak berkaca-kaca di depannya.

"Ne…sajangnim. Aku baik-baik saja…."

Sehun keluar restoran dengan perasaan berkecamuk.

Sejujurnya ia tidak senang Kai berinteraksi dengan pria lain.

Ia juga heran…..

Hatinya panas dan marah melihat Kai belakangan ini dekat dengan banyak pria.

Hatinya panas tentang hubungan Luhan dan Kai, ini ditambah lagi dengan Choi Minho.

Mungkin Kai memang benar-benar jalang sesuai perkiraannya selama ini.

_HUNKAI_

Sehun menghubungi Dasom untuk yang ke 6 kalinya. Tapi tak berhasil….

Kemana perginya wanita itu?

Sejak pulang dari acara Kyungsoo di Bulgerri Restaurant Dasom seakan terus menghindarinya.

Ada apa dengan wanita itu?

Malam ini Sehun ingin mengajak Dasom ke acara pernikahan rekan bisnisnya.

Mungkin ia harus rela pergi sendiri tanpa pasangan.

Siapa tahu menemukan wanita atau pria imut dipesta nanti pikir Sehun menghibur diri.

Saat memasuki areal pesta di _ball room_ yang luas itu, mata Sehun langsung tertuju pada pasangan pengantin di depan sana. Ia menghampiri Kim Moonkyu sahabatnya itu.

Sehun menyalami dan memberi ucapan selamat untuk kedua mempelai.

"Cepatlah menyusul ku menikah Sehun…aku yakin Kai sudah tak sabar kau nikahi"

Moonkyu dengan tawa khas nya menepuk pundak Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kecut mendengarnya.

Sehun mengambil wiski di bar pesta itu dan melihat sosok cantik Dasom juga duduk di sudut jauh bar. Sehun turun dari tempat duduknya ingin menghampiri gadis itu,

tapi terlambat karena Dasom sudah pergi menghampiri salah satu tamu disana.

Ia melihat Dasom menghampiri seorang pria yang baru datang ke pesta.

Sepertinya ia akrab dengan siluet tubuh itu.

Dasom tertunduk malu memperhatikan tampilannya.

Sehun belum pernah melihat Dasom yang malu-malu kucing didepannya seperti itu.

Dasom membungkuk hormat pada sosok pria itu dan sedikit malu-malu saat ingin menggandeng tangan pria itu ke lantai dansa.

Sehun memperhatikan pria itu lebih jauh lagi.

Itu Xi Luhan….

Ya Tuhan…..Ia tidak pernah memprediksi sebelumnya.

Hyungnya dan Dasom?

Sehun mencoret wanita jalang seperti Dasom dari list calon pacarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun makin semangat menenggak gelas-gelas wiski di hadapannya.

Ia selalu ingin mabuk memang jika sedang banyak masalah.

Sepertinya Kai dan Luhan bekerjasama mengerjai dan membuat hidupnya menderita.

"_Oh my God_ Oh Sehun…..ini kau kan?"

Sehun menolehkan pandangan pada wanita cantik yang menegurnya di tengah pesta ini.

"Kau siapa?"

Sehun berusaha mengenali wanita yang tampak mengenal dirinya akrab.

"Aku Yul….Kwon Yuri loh teman SMA mu dulu, kau tidak ingat ?"

Sehun berfikir keras mengingat nama wanita dan sosok di depannya dalam memori otaknya.

"Aih…astaga ya aku ingat Kkab Yul kan?"

Sehun tertawa keras mengejek wanita bernama Yuri itu.

"Jika sudah tentang kejelekan orang saja kau mengingatnya…dasar"

"Maaf Yul….kau tampak berubah jauh dari yang dulu. Kau dulu sedikit hitam. Hahaha…"

Dua orang itu tampak antusias mengingat memori SMA mereka.

"Honey….ayo kita pulang ini sudah cukup malam"

Sehun melihat Choi Minho menghampiri mereka.

"Oh iya….honey, kenalkan ini Sehun teman SMA ku"

Choi Minho tampak kaget melihat sosok Sehun. Sehun juga sebenarnya kaget melihat Choi Minho di sini.

"Loh…anda pria yang semalam di Delta Restaurant kan?"

"Iya….Oh Sehun imnida. Aku mengenal mu sebagai CEO SM yang hebat itu"

"Choi Minho imnida….aku juga tunangan Yuri, Sehun ssi"

"Kalian sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Tidak…aku hanya melihat Sehun ssi bicara dengan koreografer ku saat aku rapat di restoran semalam"

"Kim Jongin itu koreografer mu?"

Sehun kaget mendengar kalimat yang baru diucapkan Minho itu.

"Iya…awalnya ia hanya dancer yang perusahaan ku sewa untuk _Comeback_ TVXQ dan album solo Jung Yunho. Tapi _Director_ kami langsung merekomendasikannya pada ku untuk mengontrak Kim Jongin menjadi koreografer tetap di SM Entertainment. Ia masih muda tapi sangat berbakat sekali.

Dan kemarin itu dia baru menandatangani kontraknya"

"Tunggu dulu…Kim Jongin kan pacar mu Sehun"

Yuri kaget mendengar nama Kai yang di sebut oleh Minho.

"Benarkah?"

Minho tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengar nya barusan.

"Kami sudah putus Yuri ah…."

Dua orang itu hanya bisa diam mendengar pengakuan Sehun.

_HUNKAI_

Jadi Kai bertemu pria seperti Jung Yunho dan Choi Minho hanya untuk hubungan pekerjaan?

Ia sudah memfitnah Kai dengan kata-kata kasar kemarin itu.

Sehun menjambak kasar rambut nya.

Apa yang sudah ia lakukan sebenarnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun kembali ke kantor Luhan ingin menemui hyungnya untuk memastikan sesuatu.

Ia harus mengetahui jawabannya langsung dari mulut Luhan.

Sehun langsung memasuki ruangan Luhan tanpa mengetuknya, toh itu kantor hyungnya sendiri.

Ia melihat Kai dan bayinya berada di dalam.

Sedangkan Luhan tampak sedang makan disana, Sehun bisa melihat Luhan makan dari tempat makan yang biasa digunakan Kai mengiriminya makan siang dulu.

Mungkin sekarang Kai sering memberi Luhan bekal makan siang.

"Hyung….aku ada perlu sedikit dengan mu"

Sehun enggan menatap Kai yang juga menatap nya tadi.

Sehun merasa bersalah….

Memandang mata Kai membuat uluh hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Sehun benci merasakan perasaan ini.

"Baiklah, duduk lah dulu disini. Kau sudah makan Sehun ah…? ayo makan bersama ku. Masakan Kai enak sekali loh"

Kai tampak gelisah disana, Luhan bisa merasakan itu.

Sehun duduk di samping Luhan yang masih makan dengan lahap.

"Tidak terima kasih hyung. Aku barusan makan sebelum kesini tadi"

"Luhan hyung…..Sepertinya ini sudah cukup siang, aku harus segera pergi"

Kai nampak terburu-buru.

Luhan segera menyelesaikan makannya dan membersihkan bekas makanannya.

Sehun masih mengamati dalam diam apa yang dilakukan Luhan dan Kai di depannya.

Ia ingin menilai seberapa dekat hubungan mereka.

Luhan mengambil Taeyong dari gendongan Kai.

Hyungnya itu menciumi bayi itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ehm…baiklah Taeyongie appa yang tampan. Sepertinya umma mu sudah tak sabaran pergi kencan dengan calon appa baru mu ya…kau tidak boleh nakal saat mereka berkencan nanti, arraseo?"

Luhan mencium lagi pipi bayi imut itu sebelum menyerahkannya pada Kai lagi.

Sehun tidak salah dengarkan….?

Calon appa baru?

"Kai…hati-hati dijalan. Jika kau butuh bantuan segera telpon hyung. Aku akan menjemput mu jika kau sudah selesai kencan"

"Tidak perlu hyung….hyung perlu banyak istirahat. Jangan mencemaskanku….."

Luhan mengacak-acak rambut Kai sayang.

Sehun cemburu disana.

"Aku pergi dulu hyung….ehmmm permisi Sehun ssi"

Kai membungkukkan badan pada Sehun dan segera berlalu pergi.

Ia sungguh sangat tidak nyaman melihat Sehun. Apalagi Semalam Sehun baru memakinya lagi.

Ia tidak ingin lama-lama di tempat Luhan karena tidak ingin dianggap Sehun menggoda hyungnya terus.

Kai sadar diri, Sehun sudah sangat membencinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa maksud mu dengan calon appa baru hyung ?"

Luhan masih menatap punggung Kai yang sudah pergi melewati pintu kantornya.

Ia kini menghadapi Sehun yang tampaknya juga tertarik dengan urusan seorang Kai.

"Memangnya kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Sudah…..jawab saja pertanyaan ku hyung"

Sehun sedikit menekan kata-kata nya didepan Luhan. Ia mulai terbawa emosi.

"Kai tidak lama lagi akan segera menikah…..jadi sepertinya ia akan mengakrabkan Taeyong dengan calon suaminya itu"

"Apa?!"

_TBC_


End file.
